


【德哈】生日乌龙事件

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 德拉科到处打听哈利的生日，还是弄错了日期。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【德哈】生日乌龙事件

**Author's Note:**

> 2020哈利生日24h德哈only活动文。

01.  
“哈利·波特的生日？”  
潘西·帕金森面无表情，“我不是格兰芬多也不是他本人，你跑来问我，我怎么知道？”  
德拉科啧了一声，“要我低声下气去问那群格兰芬多，想都别想。”他转身回自己的房间，去思考别的不用接触格兰芬多就拿到波特生日的方法。  
布雷斯从报纸后面探头，“其实你知道的吧？”  
“你还记得他之前因为嘴瓢说错日期，导致我错过了你的生日吗？”潘西突然抛出一个让布雷斯愣住的问题。  
“记得，所以？”  
“没什么。”潘西微微一笑，“波特的生日是七月三十号。”  
她还补充一句：“不要告诉德拉科，就算他求你。”

斯莱特林这边问不到波特的生日，德拉科只能寄希望于其他学院的人。第一个被问到的便是哈利的前女友秋·张，结果得到的回复是：“我们还没谈恋爱到他生日就分手了，不好意思，我并不清楚。”  
虽然是无用信息，但是德拉科听着感觉很解气。  
作为一个斯莱特林，底线就是不求助于任何格兰芬多。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇两边都没有得到有效的信息，举例卢娜·洛夫古德，她的回答简直云里雾里。德拉科最后只得想尽办法在大堂、走廊听任何有关格兰芬多的对话。  
最后他真的在走廊上抓住了唯一的机会。  
“真希望早点放假，这样就能在暑假里在我家给哈利庆祝生日了！哈利虽然已经搬出德思礼家住进了格里莫广场12号，但他肯定还是最喜欢我家……”  
赫敏丝毫没有被罗恩的感叹传染热情，事实上她甚至一边走一边看着手里沉重的书本，“那是七月份的事情，你现在应该先对付期末考试。”  
OK，七月份的信息点get，住址也get。马尔福记到小本本上。

02.  
然而直到坐上红皮火车的那天，德拉科都没有得到准确的信息，他抱着胳膊沉默地看着车窗外，整个包间都是他的怨念气息。  
最后是布雷斯没忍住开口：“你不要急啊，反正波特的生日还有很久……”  
潘西的眉毛一抬，来了来了。  
德拉科立刻意识到了布雷斯话中的意思，他扑上去抓住对方的肩膀，“好你的，你本来就知道波特的生日是不是？”他看上去就是要掏出魔杖给布雷斯丢一打蜇人咒了。  
这家伙哪会求我，这直接就是想要杀了我。布雷斯害怕地朝潘西丢出求助的目光， 潘西却露出了胜利的微笑。“好了德拉科，是七月三十号，你放开布雷斯吧，同学之间要和平共处。”  
德拉科对潘西的语气感到奇怪，他盯住布雷斯用眼神询问真假，后者立刻点头证实了潘西的说法。  
“还不感谢我终结了你痛苦的对波特生日的旁敲侧击？三十号，记住了你就可以去物色礼物了。”潘西将重音放在日期上，德拉科则十分满意地放开了布雷斯。

03.  
七月三十日的零点，格里莫广场12号的门被敲响了。沃尔布加·布莱克夫人在楼下发出令人难以忍受的尖叫声，哈利被吓得从床上翻身坐起，他不明白为什么这张破画会突然自己叫起来。然而等克利切去开门后，挂画却突然停止了叫唤。  
小天狼星本来都噔噔噔下楼要跟自己的母亲对骂了，结果看到的是突然安静的挂画、一脸恭敬的克利切和浑身湿漉漉的德拉科·马尔福。西里斯眯起眼睛，很不耐烦地看着自己的侄子，“臭小鬼大晚上的跑过来干什么？”  
“我来找波特还要通知你？”德拉科低头给自己的袍子施加干燥咒。  
哈利本来都以为自己幻听了，走下楼才发现德拉科是真的出现在了教父的宅子里。他掩饰住自己的惊讶，上去拍了拍西里斯，“西里斯你回去睡觉休息吧，马尔福这边我来处理就好了。”  
目送西里斯上楼后，哈利才扭头好奇地看着已经坐到椅子上的德拉科，“所以马尔福你来这里是为了干什么？我都不知道你有深夜私闯民宅的恶习。”  
德拉科决定大发慈悲地原谅波特提出的失礼问题，他说道：“可怜的波特，我本以为格兰杰和韦斯莱会在零点时在这里祝你生日快乐，看来你们的关系也不是想象中的那么好。”  
哈利·波特：？  
见哈利张口就想解释，德拉科特别得意地打断了他，“所以还不快点感恩戴德地收下。”说着他从施加了空间延展咒的口袋里掏出了一个帮着缎带的墨绿色大礼物盒。  
哈利愣愣地接过这个盒子，开口抛出疑问：“所以你是打听了我的住址、生日并且赶在零点就过来送礼物？”他亲眼看见德拉科的脸上跃上一抹薄红，于是哈利意味深长地笑了起来，“哦马尔福——”  
德拉科用力地推了一下哈利，有些恼火地转身就走，“少得意忘形。”  
“你这就要走？要不等雨停再说？”哈利喊住德拉科，“冒着雨这么大老远都来了，虽然我没想到是你第一个为我过生日，但既然都这样了，那就麻烦负责到底吧。”他笑眯眯地指了指餐桌。  
于是德拉科还是留了下来。  
见哈利直接去拆礼物，德拉科抱着手臂冷嘲热讽，“可怜的波特，生日蛋糕都没有送来？”  
哈利心想你生日都打听错了，怎么可能有蛋糕，嘴上却说：“好歹也要白天才去买嘛。”  
哈利打开盒子，出乎意料的是，里面的礼物不止一件，而且审美差矣非常巨大。哈利把它们都掏出来排成一列放在餐桌上，指着一个看着就很幼稚的人物摆件问道：“这是什么？”  
“一年级没给你的礼物。”  
“那这个？”  
“二年级没给你的礼物。”德拉科的脸色有点绷不住。  
哈利长长地哦了一声，像个枚举机器一样念叨：“这是三年级没给我的礼物，这是四年级没给我的礼物，这是五年级……”哈利拿起最后一个橄榄石胸针。  
“好了，闭嘴吧波特！”德拉科站起身朝门口走，“再不回去就要被我爸妈发现了。”  
见他走得这么急，哈利还有点小失落。他清理了一下门口的水渍，回到桌边收拾这几年来都错过的生日礼物，才发现盒子的一角压住了一封刚刚并不存在的信。  
哈利小心翼翼地拆开信封，在有些昏暗的黄色灯光下读了几行信便在淅淅沥沥的雨声中露出了笑容。  
夏天的雨总是来势汹汹而且不讲道理，一如今晚零点德拉科·马尔福的造访，直接撞进哈利·波特的心里并且留下了杂乱的心跳。他在藏好这封信后选择匆匆离开，殊不知如果他勇敢一点留下来，他就会得到最想要的回答。  
哈利飞速找来羽毛笔和羊皮纸，写了一张小字条卷起来，然后上楼回房间叫醒了海德薇。虽然被狠狠地啄了两下，并且赔出仅剩的两块霍格莫德买的小饼干，被塞了隐形衣和纸条的小包裹还是顺利地被送去了马尔福庄园。

04.  
哈利在七月三十号深夜就到达了陋居，因为莫丽说要要给他一个从头到尾都快快乐乐的生日。哈利、罗恩和赫敏睡在一个卧室里，一直聊天到凌晨才睡。这导致哈利起床的时候整个人都困得不行，但很快餐桌上一桌子的礼物振奋了他的精神。  
罗恩有点不好意思地拉了拉哈利的衣服，“伙计，我的礼物还在路上，这次不能按时给你了。”他抱歉地朝桌上努努嘴。  
哈利拿起赫敏送的漂亮羽毛笔和新书，满心都是感动和愉悦，“你知道我不会介意的，罗恩。”  
一顿温馨的早饭之后，上午哈利一直兴致勃勃地参与着韦斯莱家每一天要干的各种家事，比如丢地精。中午莫丽做了一个巨大的蛋糕，虽然比不上店铺里的那么精致，有些歪斜而且巧克力和奶油有些混乱，但哈利觉得这就是世界上最美味的食物。一家人在餐桌上一直聊天到三点，然后男生们抓起破破的扫帚去打一场野外的魁地奇。清澈的蓝天悬挂在头顶，清新的风擦过他们的脸颊，汗水则洒在身下的田野里。  
一直到莫丽开始呼唤他们回来吃完饭，男生们才尽兴地拿着扫帚回陋居。罗恩回到家的瞬间就看见了放在桌上的包裹，立刻冲过去抓在手里：“啊，它终于送到了，我这就去送给哈利！”他扭头看了看，发现哈利还没走回陋居。  
离陋居一百米开外的田野里，哈利对着一蓬被压扁的稻草开口：“现在都没人了，好把隐形衣还给我了。”  
稻草动了动，传来德拉科抱怨的语气，“在烈日下看你们打了一个小时的魁地奇，我就应该再晚一点过来。”  
哈利正要伸手去揭隐形衣，却因为突然响起的稻草乱动的声音收回了手。  
“不好意思啊伙计，真的抱歉，这么晚才给你送来生日礼物。”罗恩满头大汗地拨开面前的草，走到哈利身边说道， “这玩意霍格莫德要提前预约，差点都没赶上。不过，你为什么还在这……”   
哈利还没开口，德拉科已经一把摘掉了隐形衣，并且得意洋洋地笑道：“都快迟两天了呢，我都不知道你送个礼物这么拖拉啊，韦斯莱？”  
被吓到的罗恩·韦斯莱：原来这就是心肌梗塞的感觉。  
等到接受了德拉科·马尔福披着隐形衣和哈利在自己家边上的田野里见面这个可怕的事实后，罗恩的表情便被疑惑取代，他看了看没接话的哈利，“今天是七月三十一号啊。”  
德拉科不明白对方为何还要认真确认一遍，“所以我说你晚了一天多啊，韦斯莱你数学到底行不行。”  
罗恩·韦斯莱：？   
“马尔福你才是没脑子的那个。哈利的生日一直是七月三十一号，我看是你不知道七月份有三十一天吧。”罗恩反击后觉得特别解气，他用力叉腰等着看德拉科的好戏，“你要是还不信，你直接问哈利啊。”  
德拉科愣在原地仔细思考了三秒，终于意识到了根本问题所在，于是他的脸也变得难看了起来，“潘西·帕金森我们走着瞧。”他咬牙切齿。  
身后爆发出失控的笑声，反应过来的德拉科回过头看着笑到变形的哈利，恶狠狠地说道：“波特你当时怎么不跟我说？”  
“我当场说出来你难道不尴尬吗？”哈利笑得直打嗝儿，“直接说你记错了我的生日，退回去让你明天再送我？”  
说的也是，告白信还没被拆开就被退回来这种事简直就是奇耻大辱，德拉科·马尔福不会接受。  
“不过还真是意外，你今年居然送哈利生日礼物。”罗恩就像发现新大陆似的绕着德拉科走了两圈，“伙计，这家伙送你什么了？”  
哈利咳嗽两声，从口袋里直接掏出了那封告白信朝罗恩晃了晃，“你真的想知道？那我念给你听。”  
德拉科的额角突突跳了两下，“波特，我劝你善良。”  
哈利耸耸肩，“告白信而已啦，罗恩。”  
十秒后受到暴击的罗恩·韦斯莱已经离开了案发现场，“我的梅林啊！赫敏！你听我说，哈利被马尔福那个臭混蛋——”  
罗恩的声音远去了，德拉科的胸口却盘踞着一大团闷气。他扭头看安静下来的哈利，“波特你今天叫我就是为了告诉我答复，不是吗？”  
“在那之前，先把我要的生日礼物交上来。”  
“不会吧波特。”德拉科·马尔福先生表示难以置信，“就算我没弄对日期，你也不必要现在要个新的礼物吧。”虽然这么说，他接着便有些恼火地小声嘀咕，“这么晚了上哪里去给你买新的……”  
见德拉科直接把刚刚那句话当真了，哈利努力憋住笑，走到德拉科跟前摆正他的脸。德拉科没想到哈利会这么做，一时僵在原地忘记了言语和动作。  
夏日的天黑得很晚，夕阳堪堪沉寂于远方的地面之下，地平线处依旧泛着微光，和被染成艳丽暖色调的直冲云霄的积乱云一起盘踞着整面夏日的天空，长得跟腰一般高的植物被蓝紫色的风吹动，在两人身边窸窸窣窣地歌唱。德拉科感觉到有一株野花在蹭着自己的手背，却说不清痒痒的触感到底来自手背还是心弦。  
“难道还要我这个寿星自己来拿？”  
哈利指了指自己的嘴唇，没再说话。德拉科仅仅一怔便猜到了对方的想法，全身的体温似乎都窜到脸颊，德拉科此刻很好奇自己的脸色和天边到底哪一个更鲜艳。整片田野化作柔软的海浪一层层地拍打着夏日的歌谣，欢迎着从夜色中悄然出现的群星。  
德拉科虔诚地低下头，将嘴唇印上对方的。  
他作为送礼人，两手空空而来，只因他要将自己的全部，包括那些浸泡在夏日里的温柔和爱意，全部送给面前的人。  
同样也是必然的，他得到了对方的回应和青睐。

-FIN-


End file.
